


Warmth

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the middle of a snow storm, the three girls cuddle for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Allison/Kira/Malia - cuddle.

Allison was cold, the car had died hours ago taking the heat with it. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her, but it just wasn’t enough as her body shivered and teeth chattered. Kira was the first to pull her close, wrapping her arms around the human and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay. They’ll find us. I know they will.”

Malia huddled close to them as well, arms wrapping around Allison’s waist and head resting on her shoulder. Allison sighed, burying her face in Kira’s neck for a moment as she closed her eyes and reveled in their body heat. “Now I remember why I hated winter so much. Why did we decide on a road trip again?” Allison asked, chuckling softly. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Malia said, hand running up and down Allison’s side. “Don’t worry too much Allison, soon we will all be back home and in our nice warm bed.”


End file.
